vigil_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Fight
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' Fate immediately casts a spell and makes Jin fall over with uncontrollable laughter. While he is down, Dain uses some rope to tie Jin up so that he is restrained. After a moment when the laughter dies, the group can see that his hands start to glow with fire. Wendy takes a shot at him with her bow and hides around a corner to change her appearance so that she doesn't resemble a changeling. Since Jin has his hands producing flame the group can not reach his ring to remove it manually, so Dain uses his scimitar and cuts off the finger with the ring. As soon as the ring is removed the form changes and is now in the form of a female changeling who promptly passes out. Down the road the group sees anothe form approaching who also looks like Jin though they now know that it could possibly be, and most likely is, a decoy. The new Jin fires a magic missile at Dain knocking him off his flying broom to the pavement below. Xand and Wendy each shoot him with an arrow while Fate tries to grab for the ring on his finger but the man has his fists balled up making that difficult. Dalius freezes the man in place and Dain again ties him up. The man misty steps down the street, away from Dain and Fate and closer to the others. At this point the man says "Tell mom I said hi" and casts fireball on himself, blowing himself up and injuring most of Team Phoenix. After some healing, the group revives the female changeling and ask her the last thing she remembers. The woman tells them that she was scouting an area in the center of the city when a small child approached her, offering her a ring. Team Phoenix tells her that she had been being controlled by Jin. After some more questions it seems the woman had been under control for about 8 months. After a while Rowan finally arrivesRocko had requested aid when the team had initially encountered the dead bodies.. After asking what happened and getting the tail, he calls in a cleaning crew to fix things up and escorts Team Phoenix and the changeling female back to Vigil Academy. Once back at the school Rowan asks for more details and Fate says information should go both ways. Both Fate and Dain seem to be mistrusting or upset that the teachers had been keeping a lot of information from Team Phoenix regarding the past history of some of their teachers, Jin, and the Fae-construct that they were working for. Rowan seems indignant for the mistrust but then calms down, telling the children in a sorrowful tone "Some things aren't simply black and white..... Many times there are more shades of grey than we would like." He then tells the group that the Fae-construct is dead, he had killed it himself all those years ago. At this time the female changeling says she is starting to remember things. She tells everyone that she felt like a passenger riding in the back of her own mind. She doesn't know how, but she knows that Jin wants to controll everyone, not just changelings. Xand says it probably will involve the rings in some way. Rowan asks to see one of the rings and Fate pulls the ring, still on the severed finger from his bag and hands it over. Xand uses a spell to reattach the finger for the woman while Rowan has Rocko analyze the ring. After a while Rocko is able to tell them that the ring seems to be able to force thoughts and commands into a wearer of a similar type. Before leaving the room Rowan tells the woman that she is not a prisoner but that they would appreciate it if she could stay a while to answer some more questions, and she agrees. After the teacher has left Rocko comments that the stone in the ring is much like the other stone they had encountered. When the changeling woman asks what other stone, Rocko looks to Wendy who tells the woman about her mothers situation and being possessed by The Hunter. Wendy says that she needs to get into the secret library in The Den to find out more information. The changeling woman says that Jin also wants what is in that library. She also comments that while being part of Jin, there was something else in Jins mind. It wasn't fully there but it was apart from Jin... something different.... As the group heads back to their room, Xand gets a sleep aid from Rocko to help her sleep after what she had seen tonight. Rocko also uses one of his sleep aids but for some reason they do not seem as effective, and the session ends with him experiencing a night of full on night terrors. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Dain Sarkas * Wendy * Dalius * Xand * Fate Silver * Rocko 'New' * Female Changeling 'Returning' * Rowan Ravenwood * Jin Footnotes